User talk:RedLeopardNyro
..Hey SkaterMink9 So, I see you've edited the User:SkaterMink9/ChatPlugins/SlashCommands.js page, eh? Anyways, if u r invite, then welcome to CFGH! And if you need any help, then ask me anything! Have fun! ^_^ SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 17:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) nt LOOOOOOOOOOOL hi how you doing me and siggy were talking about valentines day stuff snort so yeah XD it was entertaining Time hedgehog (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH MAI GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD THIS IS FUNNY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=multNv1pqtM&feature=player_detailpage Time hedgehog (talk) 23:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) goddd that I think mai keyboard snorted like yeah Time hedgehog (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) yeah obviously hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh did you watch the video I sent you ? Time hedgehog (talk) 23:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) have to lie down for a little bit not feeling good :( Time hedgehog (talk) 23:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) TITO'S HAT. It's simply beautiful And collars tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD! Yeah no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) K I'm better now I just needed some time away from the screen I might be going out for dinner so I might not be staying for long. Time hedgehog (talk) 01:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL ohh is this ur new account babe should i call you RLN NOW!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) hey you feelin' ok 0.0' you're not responding to me Time hedgehog (talk) 01:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RLN more like… RXN!!>!!?!? haha get it I'll still call you Kat "paws" wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) k then I gave siggy something delish dedicated to 5 ;) Time hedgehog (talk) 01:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOL and I told her all about Magic shipping (Jasmine x Dimentio) because I can X3 Time hedgehog (talk) 02:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) cause lik rxn doctor thingies "reaction" IDK LOOOOOOL YEAH THAT'S WHAT I MEANT TM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ye ye LOOOOL YEAH a chem. rxn baine oldblood This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) WHO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh? oh I guess siggy dissipated oh well LOOOOOOOOOOL the videos I just added thou XD dat puppet Time hedgehog (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH HER SISTER THING. cold-blooded BLUEBLOODS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I have to have a bath soon I'll be back if you're not here I'll be online tomorrow :) Time hedgehog (talk) 03:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD!!! purple bloods homestuck™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL different blood colors tm GOD! candy corn horns This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) '' TROLL CLONES.'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDDD!!! You ain't even got to clone them they look so similar Copying machine Timmy Turners Mutton LOOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD HAT ALIEN that More like the LILO and STITCH ANIME GODDD! Button equals mutton This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DEMON HAT ninja brian WH YUNA who randomly looks like me as a child K ANIME MUTTON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL "yuna hariakisa" //doesn't look japanese// MUTTON TWERKS vampire beats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) VAMPIRIC MUTTON CHOP TWERK BEATS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) sparkling beats be like "pop pop" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) sup bro you feelin better? I'm at home alone doing what I dos best LOOOOOOOOOOL nothing at all but talking to my friends on the wiki and playing moosic in the background Time hedgehog (talk) 23:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) PAAAAAWWWSS WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME LOL "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) THIS IS THE SM9 ACCOUNT ISN'T IT JUST REBRANDED with a cattle brand to the buttox, wh- "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) k that's good just be careful though because ammonia can be deadly and it's contagious so make sure you have it under control k bro Time hedgehog (talk) 23:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) PROTRUDING BUTT protuberant buttox THAT'S IT YOU CAN'T USE THAT I'M AMKING A SNORT HOMESTUCK CROSSOVER IT'S HAVING THAT IN IT LOL JUST WH- "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOL WH do u lik theta's hot bod ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OHHH IS THAT WHY YOU MENTIONED IT!? LOOOOOL OMG THOUGH I'M REALLY EXCITED TO SEE IT MOMMA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS AMAZING BABE are you like editing an official model or are you STARTING FROM… SCRATCH!? wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OH WHAT THE HECK I didn't even know there was a sonic model making tut… king tut SOUNDS AMAZING THOUGH BABE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL theta with a pea body wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) DOES HE HAVE BALL LEGS SPICY bulging ball kneecaps This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't know why but I keep thinking that flame lord333 is 111 or Zy pardon me but I don't know them or do I? uggh I'm confused either Way I feel like I know this guy from somewhere... Time hedgehog (talk) 01:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) BALL MOUTH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey kniro do you still want that ice cream picture of Jordan X shade cause I can do that right now since I have the time LOOOOOL plump british lips GODDD! clown ears This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) K I'll do that and a kissy photo for electricMusicshipping (cyber X maestro) XD Time hedgehog (talk) 02:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) CAN YOU IMAGINE THETA WITH AN EPIC BALL AFRO JERRY CURLED FADED TO THE RIGHT WITH A COMB IN HIS WEAVE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL my ship picture oh and don't worry I got the ice cream one done too XD Time hedgehog (talk) 04:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) REALLY!??!? oooooh ;)))) LOOOL YEAH THE BLOCKY MODELS does it like smooth out when you render it or do you need to make mini mommas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) WOAAAAAH :OOO BRO BRO BRO SCREENCAP DAT!!! plox? :3333 I'M LIKE ACTUALLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN LOL i bet those hands are yummy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS YUM HUN <333 the actual file? like the blender file? BREH I mean if you want to (I don't know how long it'll take to send LOL) ;)))) GODDD i bet the thumbs look impeccable This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) GOD WH belleh Ooooh okay then once it's rigged could u babe? O.O" wh GODDD WH THE THUMBS!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) sounds delicious <33 HE SOUNDS HUGGABLE WITH ALL OF THAT FUR!!!! GODDDD!! his expression? bulbous O.O" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) it's okay babe good things take time GODDD! TOY THETA fnaf wh staring soulless This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ooooh sounds kawaii akairo ^o^ GODDD YEAH he has no beak wh OH GOD!!! burned out pupils This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY@?!!?!! aaaaaaah also, that paws gif when things load™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Wot? I can see his nose fine I added it to his page ;)))BUT WOW THAT'S AWESOME THE THUMBS ARE IMPECCABLE GODDDDD!! LOL he's iconic babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) oh snort THEY'RE FINE BABE YEAH I WAS SO EXCITED BECAUSE FLUFFY!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Theta TWERKING in anime studio.gif This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey I can help you with blender I have a code sheet that the teacher gave me join on live stream I'll leave it open while I make a mod https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gzrdvex6d4cnv65ojsvpax2qkea?hl=en Time hedgehog (talk) 00:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL theta is roogej This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD! knuckles twerking… kunckles' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, February 11, 2015 (UTC) BY TRIPLE-Q LIKE OH MY GODDDD nightmares forever … xmarisa wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ? what why did you leave? Time hedgehog (talk) 01:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) LOL WH YEAH LOOOOL welcome to my otp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey why you ignoring me I was frustrated at blender not you geez Time hedgehog (talk) 01:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) fine ignore me I was trying to apologize after being a jerk but no you're just not gonna listen are you? I'll go somewhere's else then Time hedgehog (talk) 01:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) well then I thought you were mad look I thought I was being a jerk and wanted to apologize but then you left and didn't come back so I got worried and started to spam messages hoping for a response... besides that I updated Time's page block me if you want if I'm that annoying to you... Time hedgehog (talk) 03:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) earl crinkleston This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) it's ok I just was nervous something had happened because of that weird person at your place or is he gone now? Time hedgehog (talk) 03:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey did you read Time's trivia? XD SONIC BOOM Time hedgehog (talk) 03:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I LIVE IN Hickville This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ha ha yeah are you gonna scan those pictures I gave you? Time hedgehog (talk) 04:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WHO IS EARL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) k don't forget we have band tomorrow bring a water bottle it'll help you with your coughing Time hedgehog (talk) 04:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WAS THAT ON A COOKIE BOX OR SOMETHING!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hey man I hafta go to bed soon just don't forget to post those pictures k if you want to say something to me say it now before I go to sleep you'll have about 5 minutes before I turn my laptop off Time hedgehog (talk) 04:56, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ok then good night see you tomorrow at band Time hedgehog (talk) 05:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WHAT THE HECCCCCK SOUNDS RANDOM! don't just call them their name ADD "COUSIN" TO IT FOR EXTRA REDNEK EFFEKT wh COUSIN ROSASHARN!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC)